


Renao Shorts

by aaronzee



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Domestic, Fluff, Librarian AU, M/M, Senses, The sappiest thing I could've ever written, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1884930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaronzee/pseuds/aaronzee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short things based on prompts I find or get. Only renao planned for now and each chapter is unrelated to the others unless specified. </p><p>1. Scent (T)<br/>2. Misunderstanding (T)<br/>3. A/C (G)<br/>4. Feather-light (E)<br/>5. Library au (T)<br/>6. Half a Handjob (E)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scent

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so basicallyyyyyy this is something for me to work on in between projects when i need a break
> 
> if u have a prompt or something u wanna see or w/e send an ask to me [on my tumblr](http://www.aobanii.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> the prompt for this one was "what they smell like" and my friend told me to make it as sickly sweet and sappy as possible so

Aoba hadn’t really paid close attention to scents and smells. It was all useless in his opinion, a waste of memory space that he couldn’t delete. If given the opportunity he’d probably trade in his sense of smell entirely just to enhance the others.

 

Sure, he noticed all kinds of odors; it was kind of hard to completely block something out that was always there, surrounding him. Koujaku's house smelled of blossoms and hairspray, the tatami floors seeming to soak up and remember every home visit from every customer. Koujaku himself wore a nice cologne that complimented his natural musk, but it sometimes failed to mask the whiffs of feminine perfumes that lingered on his shoulders. When Aoba returned home from a long day at work he appreciated the lazy, sugary air that accompanied Granny baking her sweets. In comparison, the harsh scent of oil and sharp, icy sniffs of metal, combined on occasion with the lollipop and soap flavor of the rowdy three, were leagues away from reviving the pleasant, safe feeling that came as a package deal with the old wood polish and burnt food scraps that wafted through his home, invisible to the eye yet real enough to provoke a chain reaction of memory and emotion.

 

All of the things Aoba had ever had enter his button nose ended up archived in the back of his mind in a dusty old filing cabinet, to be ignored in favor of the shiny new desk in the forefront of his consciousness that held sights and sounds. One drawer lay haphazard, capsized on the ground. Others were rusted shut by sea water, and others still were left hanging open, holding on by a thread as their contents overflowed and spilled out.

 

Not that Aoba usually spent much time pondering it- he didn't _really_ care. The filing cabinet was kept hidden in a corner to be forgotten, overshadowed by tall shelves that held hopes and dreams and memories. His nose was resigned to its fate to forever be ignored, eyes and ears demanding the spotlight until something brand new came along that Aoba’s timid nose just couldn’t ignore.

 

It seemed to sting the deepest part of his nostrils, feeling as if he was on the edge of a sneeze that would never come. The further inside the building Aoba went the stronger it all became, overpowering the buzzing sounds and blocking out the near-white view. Aoba was led past a room, and he registered rubber and citrus- the kind that smelled a bit too fake, giving away its artificiality. Another room, and the stench of pus and blood and old bandages gurgled out. One more, and the desperate sweat of a sickly being, no doubt close to death, mixed and swirled with antibiotics. The small woman in front of him, with a presence not demanding enough to overcome the hospital smell with her faint wisps of coconut, opened a wooden door that had been processed to the point that it had lost its earthy odor in favor of the generic plastic of its surroundings.

 

The world inside stunk blindingly clean, the burn in Aoba's nose flaring up. For a few moments his nose was pushed away in favor of sight, drinking in the shock of black-blue hair and long, dark lashes against pure bandages and translucent skin. Aoba forced himself closer, his hesitant mind working in slow motion, when a breeze flitted through an open window, ruffling delicate locks of hair and picking up the scent like a bee with pollen of an aroma of singing gulls, of sea foam hugging a sun-bleached shore, and of slender fingers clinging to his clothes, holding him tight as if it were the first and last time they were to ever feel the warmth of another by their side.

 

It reminded him of home.

 

—

 

When Ren was finally given the all clear and allowed to return home, Aoba had nearly cried out of joy. No longer would he have to endure the hospital with its rickety elevator, shiny surfaces smothered in lemon Pledge to the point that their cells were fusing, and staff that always seemed to smile a bit too cheerily (considering the field they worked in) to sit right with Aoba. Ren couldn’t sign his release forms fast enough, Aoba fidgeting and hopping from foot to foot as he held back the urge to snatch the clipboard and just sign it himself (fine motor skills were still on the list of things to be worked on at physical therapy, in a building that smelled like clean carpets and old money).

 

Aoba had never been happier to be back in the sweltering summer heatwave, pushing Ren down the street in his wheelchair to the public bus that carried the stench of sweat, tobacco, and fresh asphalt wherever it went. Though he didn’t show it, Aoba was sure that Ren was relieved to be freed from his prison on wheels when they finally sat down together on a pair of moldy, cushioned seats.

 

Aoba remembered the first few weeks of Ren being home clearer than any other. They worked together with Tae and developed a routine to help Ren get settled in, took him out to the store to buy much needed things like a toothbrush and clothes (though Ren would have been more than happy to just borrow Aoba’s). Things went smoothly for the most part. Aoba and Tae did most of the shopping and talking, bringing items that stunk of packing peanuts to where Ren sat in the lounge near the Walmart changing rooms for him to nod and smile and say that he liked it simply because "Aoba had picked it out."

 

He acted like every parent’s dream: the perfect child, polite and patient. Or as Aoba liked to think, an obedient dog (looking back, Ren had only seemed that way because he couldn’t actually move too well and therefore didn't have the option to act out, something they’d found out during the disaster of him trying to help cook dinner on his third night in the house).

 

The first time they had shared a bed Aoba had taken up his position as the big spoon, burying his face in Ren’s fluffy hair, not as soft as he remembered thanks to soapy generic brand shampoo from the hospital staff. He still carried with him the reek of sterility and IVs and thin rubber gloves, seeming to have soaked down beneath his skin to bathe his very bones in the unpleasantness. It wasn’t all bad, though. At least he smelled clean, and when Aoba leaned in to press the lightest of goodnight kisses to his jaw he caught a whiff of something warm, like promises of something better on the horizon.

 

It took a few months, but Ren finally fully settled in. He’d graduated from therapy with flying colors and had began etching out a niche for himself in the family. It started with little things, like being a part of the dish duty rotation and having the responsibility of getting the mail and greeting people who rang on the doorbell. It grew and expanded, turning into things like cleaning the higher up things on chore days, eventually taking over all of Tae’s duties, and helping out at the register on Heibon’s busier days while Aoba tended to questions and retrieved items from the back.

 

It was a proud moment for Aoba to see Ren’s photo hung up next to his own on Tae’s family wall, the two boys' smiling faces beneath his long gone parents' (his heart ached when he realized that two faces were still missing). His photo frame was made out of wood that smelled like fresh glue and the familiar polish of the rest of the house.

 

There were times when Aoba wished he could capture Ren's words in a net, admire them forever in incense jars piled high in his room.

 

"I do not think I will like this, but I will try it because of Aoba likes it." An offhand comment that smelled like strawberries.

 

"Your hair looks good today- not that it looks bad any other day, but-" A hand gliding through the strands of blue framing his cheeks brought with it a whiff of sugar cookies and mocha.

 

"Do you want to do something together tonight? Only if you are not busy..." Movie theatre popcorn and spilled candies.

 

"It makes me happy that when we wake up the first thing I see is you." Stale breath but lips that taste like peach candies.

 

"I apologize, this may be weird to say, but you look so cute when you sleep." Cheeks stained red with cherry juice.

 

"I was unaware that water comes out of the hose when I twist this thing he- ...Sorry." Two sets of soaked clothes clung to their bodies as Aoba smelled something suspiciously like wet dog when he struggled to stay standing through his laughter (the best kind that made his stomach hurt and eyes tear up).

 

"May I hold your hand? Like yesterday, in the store. You did not have to, but you did, and I..." Nervous laughs that stirred the air with firewood and s'mores.

 

On a cloudy night, when Aoba got into bed next to Ren, he held the sheet out for him to crawl under and join him. Ren held his arms open expectantly, but Aoba shook his head and, after a bit of shuffling and crawling, took up the position of big spoon, just like their first night home. Bare skin stuck to bare skin, Aoba’s arms wrapping around Ren’s more built torso and staying there like a slimy leech, mooching off of his body heat. “Mm,” Aoba hummed and smiled to himself, inhaling deeply as he pressed his cheek against the back of Ren’s neck, smooshing himself between his boyfriend and the pillow. Ren responded by placing his hand on top of Aoba’s own, pulling him impossibly closer.

 

Aoba turned to press a kiss between his shoulder blades, contentedly smiling and closing his eyes as he fought against the sleepy haze blotting out the edges of consciousness. Ren no longer had any trace of hospital on him. His skin was cool and radiated the fragrance of their shared shower gel, a fruity blend that Aoba liked. Beneath the mask was an even better perfume, Ren's very own. It reminded Aoba of rainfall and grey skies, the fear of water droplets clinging to the tips of leaves high above the ground. It held a trace of moonlight, bright against dark skies and outshining any star that dared to compete. It was smooth like a cello being plucked, played by skillful fingers with stories to tell. It exploded and fizzled like a firework in the blink of an eye but was unforgettable, creeping deep into the dark recesses of Aoba’s mind like vines and creating a network of intertwining leaves and twigs, delicate yet strong enough to provide protection. In the hardest of times it remained steadfast, holding Aoba together and reminding him that he wasn’t alone.

 

A thought crossed Aoba’s mind and he chuckled, reached up with a limp wrist to run through Ren’s hair, making it stick out at awkward angles.

 

“Aoba?”

 

“I was just thinking about how you smell like fairies. Little, tiny ones, with small feet,” he accentuated his words by walking his fingers up Ren’s shoulder, “that like to come up and dance on your hair.”

 

“You are delirious.” Ren laughed a bit at his antics, quiet huffs of laughter causing his whole body to shake when Aoba, spurred on by his tired stupor, tried to make two of his fingers waltz on the patch of ruffled up fluff that Ren called hair.

 

“No, I’m not, I just saw a pixie come and steal one of you hairs.”

 

The sheets moved and lifted, Aoba needing a few moments to realise that Ren was turning around. He protested weakly but let his body fall limp when Ren pulled him against his chest and buried his chin in rivers of blue. “Go to sleep, keep the fairytales in your dreams.”

 

Aoba tried to say something clever in response about knights and dragons but all that came out was whispered mush. His eyes closed, lids feeling heavy as boulders as the sandman fought to claim him. Ren pressed a pie-flavored kiss to his forehead and sighed his sweet apple breath.

 

The last thing Aoba thought before slipping under was that the fragrance that was wreathed around him must be love.


	2. Misunderstanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> High school au thing?? Yea

"I want you to kiss me."

 

"What?"

 

"Kiss me. Right now. On the mouth." The furious boy pointed at his face, cheeks reddening as he gestured enthusiastically.

 

"Aoba, please-"

 

"No. Do it, Ren."

 

The man addressed held his hands up in defense, backed against the wall of the school bathroom. There was no escape from the blue-haired ball of fire that was steadily advancing. "But we are in public-"

 

"I don't care," Aoba seethed through grit teeth. "Kiss me. Kiss me or you don't love me."

 

Ren felt his heart drop to his feet, his voice growing weak. "A-Aoba, no, listen t-"

 

"Why were you alone in a stall with her!?" Aoba had meant for his shout to be menacing, but it had been ruined by his voice cracking and rising. He was upset, he felt hurt and dizzy and he could barely see through the stinging tears forming in the corners of his eyes. He knew of that girl's reputation, he'd heard the stories and rumors about what she does to the people she set her sights on. Aoba was angry at himself-- he should have noticed that she had targeted his boyfriend, he could've put a stop to it. Ren probably didn't know that she was going to take advantage of him, he had too good a heart and must have been mistaken- or what if Ren had known all along? Had they been seeing each other behind Aoba's back? Was Aoba just a toy to him? He and Ren hadn't even had sex yet, so there wasn't really much to tie Ren to Aoba, and they weren't really obligated to each other; it was a casual relationship, though Aoba had thought (wrongly) that it still entailed some commitment. Why was Ren even with him in the first place? The finger Aoba had pressing hard into Ren's breastbone trembled as he curled his hand into a fist around his uniform sweater. "What does _she_ have that _I_ don't?" Aoba couldn't stop his breath from hitching, the tears overflowing, and Aoba hated it, that he cried when he was angry sometimes and he didn't want to seem weak in front of Ren, especially then. "Why won't you kiss me?" He dropped down to his knees, losing the strength to stand, pulling Ren to the tile with him. The bigger boy held Aoba to his chest, silent as he rubbed circles into Aoba's back.

 

Ren felt lost and just a bit numb, not sure what to do other than hold his boyfriend ( _did he even deserve to think of Aoba like that anymore?_ ). What had started as a sweet, pleasant day had gone cold and sour.

 

Aoba had suspected that they'd break up eventually. Ren had come to Aoba and been the one to ask the other out, but deep down Aoba knew it had been too good to be true. Ren was way out of his league; tall, handsome, an upperclassman, had near perfect grades, and had a knock-out smile that alone had the power to make Aoba's knees weak on the rare chance that he actually saw it. Sure, he did have faults, but they were nothing in Aoba's eyes.

What did Aoba have to equal that? He was short and a bit chubby and had awful grades, not to mention all the baggage he carried from his rebel phase before he transferred to their current school. Ren wanting to date him _had_ to just be a fluke.

 

Yeah, that was it. Mr. Perfect class monitor was feeling a bit bicurious and wanted to mess around with the easily-taken-advantage-of underclassman, all while fucking the easiest person in the school in the background. Aoba hated himself for not seeing it earlier and letting himself open up to Ren, therefore making himself vulnerable.

 

Aoba wiped his waning tears all over Ren's shirt out of spite. He felt like he was being split down the middle; he was hurt, he was mad, and he still _really liked_ Ren. He couldn't deny that he had been head over heels since the first date. That's why it had hurt so much to see him and that girl slinking around, huddled with faces close, whispering and laughing together in the bathroom stall. Aoba had thought as he trekked to the toilets that he was going to take a nice piss, not find out a secret that would ruin his relationship. All the piss that was in his bladder instead had emptied itself all over his happiness.

 

Aoba's tears had stopped a few minutes ago, but Ren's hands didn't. They had moved to idly play with Aoba's hair, twirling around the flashy colored locks that had first attracted Ren to him. They sat in silence for a while, the last of Aoba's hiccups fading away. Ren could feel the tears stain on the front of his shirt, but he didn't care. He'd give up all the clothes off his back and more to comfort Aoba. His Aoba. The boy he liked a lot. Ren moved to find a more comfortable sitting position, one that would be conducive to Aoba sitting in his lap ( _if he wanted_ ), when a loud clank echoed through the empty bathroom.

 

Aoba, face still buried in Ren's chest, sighed and reached over, feeling around for what he assumed was Ren's phone fallen out of his pocket. Instead, his fingers brushed against something that was solid, but definitely not a phone.

 

"Aoba?" Ren questioned, seeing Aoba pick the object up.

 

The blue haired boy's head slowly rose as he brought a shiny, sterling silver bracelet closer to his face. He turned it over in his hand, inspecting the surprisingly heavy object. Deep blue and clear silver gems were set into it, creating an intricate winding pattern. Looking at it reminded Aoba of ocean waves. "...What is this?" His voice rose no more than a whisper.

 

"A bracelet." Ren mumbled, cautious.

 

"...What?" Aoba was so confused.

 

"I got it from Hanako." Ren felt Aoba's shoulders stiffen. He gripped his boyfriend tightly, urging him to hear him out. "Her family owns a small jewelry store on Aoyagi, and she helped me pick it out."

 

Aoba continued inspecting it. It looked well-made and expensive. "Why would she help you get this?"

 

"I requested her help, I needed it. She is really a very nice person."

 

"But why would you need this?" As far as jewelry went, Aoba had never seen Ren wear more than just a simple necklace. The bracelet was beautiful but too flashy for Ren's tastes.

 

"...It was intended to be a surprise, but-" Ren turned his head away, looking at the wall instead of Aoba, who had turned his bewildered features completely towards Ren. "-in a few days is our sixth month anniversary, and I wanted to thank you for staying with me this far."

 

Aoba had to take a minute to process Ren's words. That meant...

 

"This is a gift _for me_?" At the anguish in Aoba's voice, Ren was afraid he's start yelling again.

 

"Yes, I apologize. It was discourteous to have not told you I would be meeting with Hanako."

 

Aoba gripped Ren's shirt earnestly, feeling awful for reacting so heatedly before. "No! No, it's okay, you weren't doing anything bad and you don't _have_ to tell me small things like that, I'm sorry." Aoba opened the fist that held the gorgeous bracelet. "You were doing something nice for me and I overreacted and got paranoid and- I'm sorry!" Aoba wanted to curl up and die, he was so embarrassed. His cheeks burned red and he knew he probably looked a mess, matching the tornado he felt inside.

 

Ren just laughed, pulling Aoba further onto his lap. "It is alright, I understand why you felt that way. This just shows that we need to work on building up more trust."

 

"Yeah, I'm- I'm _really_ sorry, I should've known to trust you, you've done nothing to ever suggest that you'd be a cheater, and I jumped to conclusions before I had the facts and-"

 

"Aoba." Ren cut him off, grinning. He leaned in and finally gave Aoba the kiss he'd been so eager for before. "I said it was okay." Ren leaned in to press more chaste smooches to Aoba's cheek, jaw, and lips.

 

Aoba relaxed and kissed Ren back, self consciousness fading with each quick peck. When they finally broke apart Aoba rested his head on Ren's shoulder, bringing the bracelet back up to examine again, a bit in shock that Ren had actually spent money on a gift for him.

 

Ren hummed and took the jewelry from Aoba, pocketing it. He flashed him his breathtaking smile, the one reserved only for Aoba's eyes. "You may have it on our anniversary."

 

Aoba rolled his eyes and got up off of Ren, offering his hand to help lift the other boy up. The end-of-lunch bell would be ringing soon, so it was time to head back. As they were about to leave, Ren took Aoba's hand and pulled him back, leaning down to kiss him one more time, this time going deeper, pressing into him hard and slipping his tongue in his mouth. They parted after only a few moments, though it was more than enough to make the both of them breathless.

 

Aoba leaned into Ren for support, feeling lightheaded as the taller boy's gaze bore straight into his own. "What?" Was there something on his face?

 

"I was just thinking about how so much emotion can fit inside such a small person." Aoba scowled at that and marched out of the bathroom, arms crossed and nose in the air. As soon as he passed Ren, however, he couldn't keep the smile off his face.


	3. A/C

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my big writing projects are taking longer than anticipated thx to school so i thought id shit something out real fast for now

The sound of the ceiling fan whirring woke him. Aoba had never considered himself a light sleeper, but that night must have been an exception. The buzz of the fan's motor was never-ending, the blades spinning as it cooled the room off. It was summer, which meant sweaty nights that lead into cranky mornings and burned breakfasts if there wasn't adequate AC in the Seragaki house. Aoba remembered when the air conditioning unit had shut down last year, and all the days of short tempers spent mostly at the community pool.

 

Aoba had started drifting back to sleep, fuzzy memories of cool water and popsicles fading in and out when the body next to him moved, rousing him from his thoughts. He looked up at Ren's sleeping face, eyebrow's furrowed in response to something in his dream, as he shifted to get comfortable. Aoba did his best to follow Ren's movements, not wanting to wake him up by blocking his change in position or making too much noise by rustling the sheets. Ren lay on his back, legs tangled with Aoba's and arms splayed wide under the covers. His cheek rested on his shoulder, a sigh whistling out of his nose as he settled down, fast asleep. Careful not to jostle his slumbering boyfriend, Aoba scooted closer, pressing their bare skin flush together. It was warm under the blankets, a bit too warm now that they shared body heat, so Aoba squirmed and kicked the blankets off of their feet.

 

Ren moved again, pulling his legs up and back under the sheets, sighing lightly. Aoba, intrigued, carefully reached over Ren and pulled the blanket off of his shoulder.

 

It took a few moments, but Ren responded. His brows furrowed deeper than before and he sluggishly pulled his shoulder closer to himself, back under the covers. Aoba grinned, laughing to himself. _That was so cute._

 

Deciding to have a bit of fun before the steady hum of the fan lulled him back to sleep, Aoba continued his little game. He kicked the sheets up and off of Ren's legs completely. The taller boy wrapped his legs around Aoba's waist. Aoba inched the blanket away from Ren's arm until it was completely exposed and Ren responded by draping his arm over Aoba. Aoba pulled the blanket from behind himself, exposing Ren's hands and feet, causing him to grip Aoba closer, arms and legs completely encircling him to the point where it felt like Ren was on top of him.

 

As Aoba reached up to pull the blanket off Ren's back, the arms around him suddenly clenched. Aoba froze and held his breath.

 

"Mmn," Aoba watched as Ren's head rose, bleary eyes blinking as they adjusted to the dark. "Aoba, why is it so cold?" His deep voice rumbled groggily. Ren looked down at the position they were in and Aoba's hand on the blanket, ready to pull it away. He could almost see the smoke coming out of Ren's ears as the gears in his head turned.

 

"Um." Embarrassment blocked all of Aoba's words.

 

Ren frowned, fully awake now. "If you wanted to cuddle you could have just woken me up." Ren leaned in to kiss Aoba's cheek then buried his face in his neck, nuzzling him and holding him tight against his body.

 

Aoba's cheeks, already smoldering hot from being caught, burned brighter. "Ren, that's not what-" Aoba cut himself off and sighed, figuring that it just wasn't worth it to try explaining. He embraced Ren back, hiding his face in his boyfriend's sleep-messy hair. "Yeah, I wanted to cuddle."

 

They laid together for a while, enjoying each others presence. Aoba let his eyes droop shut, the sound of the ceiling fan beckoning him back to a calm slumber as he relished the skin on skin contact. He was jerked out of his sleepy stupor by Ren fidgeting. Aoba groaned, wordlessly asking what the fuss was about.

 

"If we're going to sleep like this then we should probably abandon the blanket." Ren punctuated his sentence by tossing the heavy fabric completely off the bed.

 

Aoba held Ren closer, remembering at the last moment why they hadn't slept entangled with each other in the first place; the oppressive summer heat and mediocre AC.


	4. Feather-light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tiny thing. (im testing out a new spacing format)

      Aoba was going to scream.

     "Ren, if you don't stop _teasing_ me, I'll- Hnn!" The blue haired boy cut himself off with a loud keen when he felt Ren run his tongue up his boxers, over his dick. Aoba could barely feel the contact- Ren's tongue was feather-light, only touching the fabric enough to shift and bunch it up. The lack of pressure was maddening, Aoba's dick straining against the bright blue cloth, stained dark by precum and saliva. Aoba was certain that if it were possible for him to be any harder his penis would explode.

      Ren nuzzled his hips and Aoba whined, frustration falling from his bruised lips. He scrabbled at Ren's shoulders, desperately trying to get him to do something _more_. He was very near tears, his chest heaved, his dick throbbed; he couldn't handle being toyed with anymore. Aoba turned his gaze towards Ren, finding him peeking up at him.

      "You will do what, Aoba?" He reached up with one arm to pinch the smaller boy's nipple, twisting lightly and rubbing. Aoba's whole body jerked in response, sweat rolling down the side of his face and his flushed skin.

      "Ahh, I," Aoba choked on his words. His fingers hurt from clenching so hard and his thighs shook. Ren's warm amber eyes were unwavering, watching him without a hint of sympathy. There was a glint there that reminded Aoba of a wild dog, toying with its prey before it devoured it whole. "I'll-" Aoba did not know what he would do. He closed his mouth and ground his teeth together for a moment, looking up at the ceiling, contemplating. "I'll cry," he whispered hoarsely and turned back to his boyfriend. "Please, please do something- lick me, fuck me, _I don't care_ \- just something." His voice felt thick, the tears in his eyes dangerously close to leaking out.

      It had been the push Ren needed. The brunet's breath hitched as he visibly shivered and sat up on his knees to remove the remaining clothing he had on; pants and underwear joined shirts on the floor. Aoba took the opportunity to reach down and palm himself, hands plunging into his boxers and about to pull his cock out when Ren, with reflexes like lightning, grabbed hold of his wrist, millimeters shy of his goal. "Only I am allowed to touch you." Ren's possessiveness was, honestly, a huge turn on to the blue-haired boy, who obeyed and lay back against the sheets, his hands coming up to rest on his chest and play with his nipples.

      Ren yanked Aoba's boxers off and settled back on his stomach, stretching out on the shared bed as he took Aoba's heated flesh between light fingertips and pressed wet kisses up and down his shaft, taking his time as he went.

      Aoba groaned, arching his hips. It was going to be an exhausting night.


	5. Library

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this prompt i wrote a long time ago for an ask meme on tumblr, it was librarian au w sorta lonely and just a bit horny aoba (Also pls note the sarcasm when i describe rens taste in books here. also i mean no offense if u actually like those books)

      It was the third time Aoba has seen the same guy enter the library in one day and the fifth total time that week. It was only Tuesday. Aoba couldn’t possibly fathom why the man had to drop by so often. While he was happy that there was someone else out there who seemed to enjoy reading as much as he did himself, Aoba couldn’t shake the small suspicious inklings he had about the situation. Most people on the island could barely give a fraction of a shit about books; the library was usually deserted. Things didn’t add up, and he was certain it wasn’t just his imagination running wild this time.

      Aoba had to investigate-- or rather, fulfill his duty as Chief Librarian. The employee handbook clearly outlines that any case of possible theft or general tomfoolery becomes Aoba’s responsibility. Who was he to deny what was written in an official tome ( _and the employee handbook, being hardbound and 2,364 pages long, certainly deserved the respect of being called that_ )? Aoba decided that he would voluntarily put himself on the front lines in order to protect his precious paperbacks-- and maybe get a closer look at the guy with the fluffiest looking hair he'd ever seen.

      The feeling of holding a gripping mystery novel in his hands did not compare to the real life thrill of a case to solve. Aoba pushed his glasses further up his small nose and sneakily slid in between the bookshelves a few feet from the target’s comfy seat at a table. Creeping closer, Aoba kept his footsteps quiet as a mouse and peeked over the side of the oak shelves towards the lounge area.

      All that his suspect seemed to be doing was reading-- how disappointingly normal.

      From his distance Aoba could clearly make out the features of his face. His jaw was smooth, nose was sharp, and mouth was set into a tiny pout as he pored over his book. Aoba watched his thin eyebrows furrow, brow creasing as something distressing must have happened in his book. Aoba stared, squinting through the frames of his glasses to try and get a better look.

      _Oh, he’d read_ The Twilight Saga _before_. Aoba grinned to himself excitedly, eyeing the small stack of texts piled high on either side of the man. He saw the rest of the books from that series, along with _Warriors,_ the _Percy Jackson_ series, and many books by John Green. This guy had some _good_ taste. Aoba was intrigued now. The urge to get to know him was rising inside of Aoba with the force of a tidal wave. He wanted to march over to the table, take the seat across from him, and talk books with him for hours. Aoba almost whined. He _never_ had anyone to talk to about his favorite stories, but nevertheless still felt the passion of finishing a book and wanting to shout to the high heavens about plot twists and character development rising inside him. Maybe if he just--

      _Wow, that was a really pink tongue. Wow,_ that tongue licked this guy's thumb _skillfully_. Aoba's glasses fogged up at the way it flicked out to wet the stranger's finger. That thumb just turned a page. _Wow. That was just-- wow._ Aoba turned away and took his glasses off to wipe them on his sweater. There was no need to get this worked up on the job. He took a deep breath to calm himself and refocus.

      Right, he was on a mission. Aoba turned back to the man, only to find him looking straight at him. Aoba froze as if he'd been caught with his hand in a cookie jar. His eyes were captivating gold.

      "May I ask you a question?" The man called out, too loud for in a library. His voice was deep and rumbly and reminded Aoba of hot cocoa. A few seconds ticked by before the man spoke up again. "You do work here, correct?"

      "What? Oh, yeah, I do." Aoba straightened his posture and sniffed, hoping it was enough to take attention away from his burning cheeks. What a great first impression he was making, blundering about.

      "Could you help me understand something? If you are not busy, that is." He looked down at Twilight, confusion apparent as his eyes skimmed the open pages.

      Aoba strode over to him faster than his short legs had ever carried him. This man wanted to talk books. He had approached Aoba first, and he wanted to discuss stories and syntax and plot and- Aoba was getting ahead of himself. He needed to take things one page at a time, lest he scare another person away with his 'overbearing enthusiasm,' as it had once been kindly put. “What do you need help with, sir--“

      "Please, my name is Ren," he chuckled, a warm, chocolatey sound. What a cute name, perfect for a cute boy. Now that Aoba was up close he could clearly see how handsome he was, his friendly features complimenting the quiet, insightful vibe Aoba was picking up on. He probably had a lot of people to talk to, or so Aoba assumed. Many friends meant less free time, time that could be spent with Aoba. He _really_ wanted to talk to this guy. They could become good friends, or maybe more.

      Aoba had to stop himself before he got too excited again. This wasn’t a romance novel, but as Ren leaned in closer to him and wet his lips before speaking, Aoba could imagine it being the beginning of an erotic short story. How fun it would be to defile the sacred halls of the library. Though he suspected that it was just his sexual deprivation taking the reigns, Aoba was suddenly very aware of the delicate way Ren held the book, the broadness of his jacketed shoulders, and the plumpness of his pink lips.

      Ren stopped speaking, and Aoba realized that he hadn’t even noticed the brunet was still talking. That was okay, he didn’t really want to talk about the book--especially since it was, in reality, a bad book in the first place _\--_  anymore, anyway. He took the hardcover from Ren, snapped it shut, and suggested they move their discussion to one of the private lounges-- the one with the soundproof walls.


	6. Half a Handjob

"I'm really sorry, Ren, but- can we stop?" Aoba's voice may have been weak and quiet, but every clearly enunciated syllable seemed to slice through Ren's mind and leave lasting marks.

 

Aoba wanted to stop. Several feelings fluttered around inside Ren's mind as he slowly comprehended the weight behind those words. Confusion, hurt, the desire to please, and the desire to obey his own wants whirlpooled inside him, making him feel disoriented. With tremendous effort, Ren ripped his hands away from Aoba's exposed skin. The brunet rested his rear on his heels and scooted back on Aoba's legs instead of staying perched on his hips. Their separation made Ren aware of the cold air of their shared room. Aoba heaved a sigh of relief, a peaceful sound that made Ren inhale an equivalent breath as his cock twitched at the sight of Aoba splayed beneath him. Ren wanted more than anything to make Aoba sigh again, louder, to turn those sighs into moaned pleas; but, that would have to wait, because Aoba wanted to stop.

 

Ren hovered over his boyfriend, carefully inspecting all of him- his skin, his facial expression, his breathing- for signs of distress. Aoba looked fine, though, a stark contrast to how wound up Ren felt inside, their seperation seeming to have made Aoba more composed. Oppositely, it had made Ren tenser, sexually and emotionally. _Had he hurt Aoba and not noticed? Was he doing something wrong? Was his sexual inexperience causing him to do something undesirable? Why did Aoba want to stop?_

 

Ren opened his mouth to speak, but Aoba beat him to the punch, rolling over underneath Ren, forcing the taller man to break contact completely, something which frustrated Ren, who couldn't keep his eyes off of Aoba's smooth, round thighs against their royal blue sheets. " _Hahh,_ that's better." Aoba beckoned Ren down next to him, patting the sheets next to him as he lay his head on a pillow and sighed. Ren obeyed, filling the space he had indicated and curling into Aoba's side, encircling him with his arms and legs. Ren believed that he and Aoba fit together perfectly, both mentally and physically. The physical part was usually made apparent when they were both naked, Ren sinking his wanting cock inside of Aoba's inviting body.

 

At that moment, they were both naked and Ren's dick was definitely hard and wanting-- the only thing wrong with the current picture was the lack of lovemaking. Ren, like an indignant, moping puppy, buried his face in Aoba's shoulder and puffed out an exhale. He felt Aoba's chest rumble as he chuckled and brought his hand up to ruffle his hair. Ren scooted closer, hips making contact with Aoba's bare side causing him to suck in a sharp breath. Ren was still getting used to the twists and turns of his libido, so it took immense self restraint - more than he believed he even had - to keep from giving in and humping Aoba until the growing throb in his groin was relieved.

 

"Sorry," Aoba murmured, turning himself so he could face Ren properly and pull his face closer to his. "I'm just- not really feeling it tonight." He laughed sheepishly and grew quiet. Ren peeked out from behind his nose and spied out Aoba's dick. He was completely soft. If Ren had dog ears they would've been flattened against his head at the moment that sunk in.

 

He felt dejected and inadequate as he refused to meet Aoba's eyes. "Was I bad?" He mumbled, unintentionally bitter, more to himself in order to let his feelings out, but Aoba heard anyway.

 

" _What?_ Ren," the way his name was said made him flinch; Aoba was dismayed. He braced himself for a reprimanding, but instead got soft lips pressing all over his cheeks and a pair of hands ruffling his short, dark bangs. Aoba hooked his arms around his shoulders and pressed their chests together, sharing body heat. "Silly, it has nothing to do with you." Ren heard the smile delivering those words, like a package of reassurance being set on his door by angels. He lifted his head to meet Aoba's eyes, finding amused warmth in melty hazel. Aoba spoke softly, slowly, taking his time not because he was being careful but because they were both safe - able to trust and confide in each other. "I'm just not in the mood tonight. We've fu...had sex," he stumbled over saying such a thing aloud, "nearly every night this week. My dick is all tuckered out," he chuckled and hiked his leg up and around Ren's, who was still aroused, hip. All the boy could do was nod as he tried to ignore the throbbing.

 

Ren understood, though; he had moments himself when he'd rather lay around the house or go out on a date than fuck. That night, however, was not one of those times, and Ren just didn't have the strength to will his boner away. He wanted to respect Aoba's needs, but wasn't sure how to go about doing so with his hot and ready cock sandwiched between their bodies. His boyfriend spoke before Ren could collect his thoughts into a sentence.

 

"I was hoping that we could watch a movie and be lazy tonight, but I let things escalate too far, it's my fault that you're like this now." He shifted and brought his hand down, brushing his knuckles against Ren's dick, making the paler man's face grow as red as an apple.

 

"Aoba, we do not- you do not- I-" he stuttered, scooting away from Aoba's wandering touch. It most certainly was not Aoba's fault, but his own. The blue haired man looked confused, but yanked his hand away nonetheless.

 

"It's okay Ren, I don't mind helping you out. I know how high your-"

 

"No, it is fine, Aoba." Ren cut him off sternly, before softening his expression and sighing, sitting up to rest his chin in his hands and stare pointedly at the wall, willing his boner away. He felt Aoba sit up next to him and gently place his hand on his shoulder in silent question. "If you are to go without tonight, then so will I."

 

Though he couldn't see it, Ren was certain Aoba was frowning in the way that made his lower lip jut out that only appeared when he was denied something. "That's- Ren... I feel like you're doing this just to make me feel better, but that's unnecessary. I can still suck you off."

 

Ren was beyond tempted as his mind involuntarily wandered to memories of previous intimate moments. He was really hard, and Aoba was offering, but the last thing he wanted was to make his boyfriend uncomfortable. Ren was about to scoot away and put his clothes back on, ready to resign himself to waiting to get off until the next day, when Aoba brought his hand between their bodies and poked around until he found Ren's dong. A hushed gasp fell from Ren's quivering lips as Aoba set to work immediately, using his firm grip to set a steady pace. Aoba shifted onto his side so he could see Ren's face, locking eyes as he pressed their warm foreheads together, apprehension apparent in Ren's gaze. "I want to do this for you. It will help you relax."

 

That was all Ren needed before his will crumbled and he spread his legs apart, bucking up once into Aoba's skilled touch. The sound of skin on skin filled the room as Aoba stroked up and down the length of it, smearing the precum dripping from the tip around with his palm. Jerking Ren off was almost muscle memory for Aoba at the point in their relationship they had reached, allowing him to focus more on Ren than the action.

 

Ren had one hand covering his mouth as his eyes remained glued to Aoba's hand working him over. At the tip Aoba would rub quickly over the tip with his index and middle fingers, a fleeting feeling that made Ren tense up each time. On the way down Aoba would switch things up, squeezing and stroking in a different pattern every few times. Near the bottom, Aoba would pause every now and then to teasingly rub the skin around his base, or take a moment to lightly touch his balls. Ren's favorite feeling was Aoba's hand working him over, and at the rate they were going Ren was going to come too soon. He let his eyes slip shut and leaned closer to where his and Aoba's foreheads still touched. He felt Aoba lean in to press a kiss to his nose, down to the hand covering his mouth, which Aoba gently coaxed away to gain access to Ren's lips. Ren kissed him feverishly, feeling the flashes of heat spreading through his body as a warning sign that he was going to come. He whimpered, clutching at whatever he could, be it Aoba or sheets, as he tried to convey this to his partner.

 

"Ah, you're so cute when you're like this." Aoba murmured. "All pliant and needy. You gonna come all over my hand?" Ren nodded frantically, moaning low. "Go ahead, I'm waiting."

 

It took a few seconds of rough pumps of Aoba's hands, but finally Ren was able to fulfill Aoba's demand and came hard, painting his pretty skin even prettier with his cum, semi-translucent and shiny in the dim light. Ren let his eyes fall shut as he took in a shuddering breath and fell back against the sheets, Aoba's hand milking him for all he was worth. The feelings coursing through him made his fingers and toes curl into the sheets, his hips twitching when Aoba kept going past the point of oversensitive. He felt spent, relaxed, and happy- the way he always felt around Aoba. His Aoba. His Aoba, who hadn't wanted to do any fooling around but had done it for Ren anyway, out of the pure love in his heart.

 

Ren felt a surge of guilt. He was supposed to be restraint, yet there he was, unable able to contain his own desires. How was he supposed to act as Aoba's partner when he had no self control himself?

 

Ren lost time to think about it, for Aoba, who had taken a moment to wipe himself clean on the sheets, decided to snuggle up as close to Ren as he could. The warmth radiating from Aoba's bare chest against his calmed Ren's nerves. He marveled at how nice skin-to-skin contact felt. It reminded him that his life was a real, physical thing and not some cruel nightmare disguised as a dream.

 

"Ren," Aoba murmured, letting his lips brush against Ren's neck as he did. "Please, when things like this happen - don't hold back. I'm happy to do this for you. Whether I want anything in return or not doesn't matter. It makes me happy to know that I'm fulfilling your desire and -" Aoba broke of from his rushed whispers. "I really do love you, s-so..." Ren felt Aoba move and suddenly had an eyeful of flushed cheeks and teeth biting a reddened bottom lip. "So... _just_..." Hazel eyes were averted as Aoba lost all the eloquence he'd had before.

 

It was okay, though. Ren knew. Ren understood. No more words were needed as they had already come to a silent conclusion. Ren pressed their foreheads together, his a bit sweaty still and Aoba's cool to the touch. Ren let his eyes meet Aoba's and he grinned at him. Aoba made him happy. He was happy, and life was good. They went in for a kiss at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im not gonna end this series bc theres a slight chance ill come back to it but lets face it i have lost nearly all interest in dmmd at this point, im sorry


End file.
